1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dart game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dart game apparatus wherein the same directs projectiles against a target board.
2. Description of the Prior Art Darts of various types have been utilized in the prior art. To enhance simplicity, a blow gun may be utilized as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,120 to Foley to project an associated projectile towards a target board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,978 to Loftus sets forth a blow gun assembly mounting projectiles within a quiver affixed about the barrel of the gun member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,654 to Ross sets forth a dart member utilizing coaxially mounted rigid vanes directed rearwardly of the central plug of the dart member for reception with the blow gun member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,176 to Stravitz, et al. sets forth a further dart game apparatus utilizing fixed vane projectiles for directing each projectile through an associated blow gun member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,806 to Warren, et al. sets forth a blow gun member utilizing a dart-like projectile including a hollow needle for injecting a liquid into an animal upon impact.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dart game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.